


Rowena's "Nice" Spell

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Rowena MacLeod, Comfort Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester Has Nightmares, Dean Winchester Learns A Lesson, Drabble, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not season specific, Wincest - Freeform, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING MATURE AUDIENCES ONLYTHIS IS WINCESTDrabble, No Sex/Smut, Angst, Brotherly Love,Nice!Dean, Witch's Spell, Nightmare, Comfort!Sam, PG-13 except for brothers kissing and showing a little too much affection. *The stuff we live for.*WORDS: 1387 Word Drabble.SUMMARY: (Not Season Specific.) Setting is MOL bunker while Lucifer is roaming free. Rowena helped Winchesters with banishing Lucifer from their bunker. Dean's angry and frustrated. He's taking his frustrations out on those around him. Especially his brother. Rowena feels sorry for Sam, so she puts a "nice" spell on the older Winchester forcing him to be a kind and thoughtful Dean.~~~~~Wincest Canon-divergent meaning the story line was altered from SPN canon facts on purpose. SPN Characters are not mine.~~~~~





	Rowena's "Nice" Spell

Rowena lifts her hand toward Sam and Dean points a gun at Rowena. "This gun has witch bullets."

She squints her eyes at Dean. She looks back at Sam and continues what she was about to do. She pats his cheek and smiles. "You're a good lad, Samuel. Unlike your sibling that always jumps to the WRONG conclusions!" She looks back at Dean with fire in her eyes.

Dean has already lowered his gun and put it away. "Sorry. You should know me by now." Dean feels he shouldn't have to explain his over protective nature toward his brother. He walks away and heads for the north wall to put up a sigil to keep angels out.

"Sorry about him. You know how he gets." Sam apologizes.

Rowena is putting her things away. "It's quite alright. I understand."

"Sam! Sigils!!" Dean's obviously in a mood.

Sam rolls his eyes. "I'm on it!!"

Rowena wants to put a wee curse on Dean, but cares about Sam too much to hurt him.

"Wait." She whispers. Maybe she could make Dean be nice to Sam. Take the edge off his grumpy nature and give his wee brother a break. She gets a wicked grin on her face as she quickly puts together a mild potion. It's not a love potion. No. It's a potion that will make the person it influences relax and show kindness to those around him. Takes away all malice and any attempt toward negative thoughts aimed at those around the person affected by the potion. In short, Dean will be a very nice guy to everyone, especially Sam, for at least 24-48 hours.

The brothers finish placing blood sigils on the 4 walls of the bunker. Because the bunker is warded, Lucifer shouldn't be able to melt them off from the outside. At least they hope not.

"I'm going to research ways to better fortify the bunker against archangels." Sam goes to the library archives.

As Dean watches Sam leave for the library, Rowena spritzes the back of Dean's head and his back with her potion. She quickly hides the tiny spray bottle up her sleeve and holds her bag close to her body.

Dean looks at her. "Are you leaving already?"

She smiles. "Yes dear. I have matters I must attend to."

"You just got here. Why not stay a while and have some tea with Sam?" Dean smiles.

"That's very thoughtful of you. Maybe next time. It's been a pleasure seeing you again." She smirks.

He takes her hand and kisses it. "The pleasure was all mine."

"Oh." She hopes she didn't over do something in her potion.

Sam sees Dean kiss Rowena's hand. _WTF?_

Rowena is walked out by Dean with her hand on his arm.

Sam is standing at the bottom of the staircase. "What the hell was that?"

"What was what?" Dean comes skipping down the steps happy as can be.

"Do you feel okay?" Sam's concerned.

"Never better. Thanks for asking. How about you?" Dean looks at Sam in a way that makes Sam uncomfortable.

"I'm. Um." He steps back. "I'm good."

"I bet you're hungry. Let me make you something to eat. What would you like? You name it." Dean gets closer to Sam and touches his arm.

Sam grins. "Lasagna, ceasar salad, garlic toast and cheese cake." Sam's just being a smart ass. He knows Dean would never make any of it.

Dean smiles. He's so happy he gets to do something special for Sam. "I'm going to the store. I'll be right back."

"Wait! It's not safe. You should stay here. Let's see what we have and just make something here." Sam can't believe he was going to leave and head to the store.

Dean ends up making spaghetti with meat sauce, regular salad and garlic toast using regular sandwich bread.

Sam's impressed. It's as close to what Sam wanted as Dean could get.

After dinner, Dean pulls out small bowls of banana pudding.

"Dinner was perfect Dean. Thank you so much!" Sam can't stop smiling.

Dean starts doing the dishes. "You're welcome. I got the dishes if you want to go back to doing your research."

Sam gets up and takes his dishes to the sink. He hugs Dean from behind. "You're the best."

Dean feels all warm inside as Sam hugs him. He turns around and hugs him back. "I'd do anything for you Sammy."

Sam looks into his brother's eyes.

For reasons that neither Sam nor Dean himself can explain, Dean kisses his brother.

Sam is once again stunned by Dean's unexpected and unusual behavior. "Why did you do that?"

Dean moves Sam's hair from his face. "Do I need a reason?"

Sam steps away from his brother. "You finish up here with the dishes. I'll be in the library."

Dean grins. "Okay." He goes back to doing the dishes.

Sam hurries into the war room and calls Rowena. She explains what she did and why. She also explains that Dean will not do anything against his nature. He will only do and say things that he truly means. The spell won't force him to like, love or hate something or someone if he doesn't. The potion has just suppressed his anger and negative self allowing the positive to shine. She assures Sam it will wear off in another 16-40 hours.

~~~~~

That night Dean comes into Sam's room and gets into bed beside him.

"Dean? What's going on?"

"I had a bad dream." He holds on to Sam from behind. Sam understands. He holds Dean's hand for a moment. He's about to let go when Dean's grip tightens. "Hold me."

Sam doesn't hesitate. He turns around and holds his brother. "It's okay. I got you."

"I dreamed everyone on Earth died and we were alone. Then you died. I never felt so afraid."

"It was just a dream." Sam reassures.

Dean kisses Sam. "I can't lose you."

Sam kisses back. "I'm here Dean."

They'll need to have a serious discussion when Rowena's spell wears off.

~~~~~

Sam wakes up to the smell of household cleaners, coffee and bacon. He can also hear the vacuum cleaner being used.

After using the bathroom and getting ready for the day, Sam heads for the kitchen. He has to do a double take. It's perfectly clean from top to bottom.

Dean has just finished washing his hands. He pulls the juicer from the cabinet.

Sam takes the juicer from his brother. "How long have you been awake?" He puts the juicer back in the cabinet and pulls out the orange juice from the fridge.

Dean pours two glasses of juice while Sam makes his own cup of coffee. Dean shrugs as he sets the glasses of juice on the table. "I don't know. I started having that bad dream again, so I got up and started cleaning."

Sam smirks. "Did Judge Judy finally answer your fan letters and tell you she's coming to see you?" His sarcasm is thick.

"Ha ha. Real funny coming from the king of all cougar magnets." Dean rubs his forehead. He quickly hugs Sam. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

Sam hugs him back. "It's okay Dean. You were just joking. I get it."

The rest of the day continues like this. Dean treating his brother like he was the most important being on the whole planet.

The 26th hour approaches and that's when Dean starts asking Sam a lot of questions.

Sam explains what Rowena did and why.

Instead of Dean yelling and calling Rowena to get into a shouting match with her, Dean does the unexpected.

He wraps his arms around Sam. "Please forgive me Sammy."

Sam hugs his brother. "For what?"

"I must have been a real son of a bitch for her to do that. For her to take the risk of my retaliation as soon as I found out that she put a spell on me. I'm not going to though." He kisses Sam softly. "She reminded me how important you are."

Sam is stunned. "I love you." He kisses Dean and it's deep and meaningful.

Dean blushes. He clears his throat. "We have a lot to discuss."

Sam's also blushing and biting his bottom lip as he straightens Dean's collar. He smiles and asks, "My bedroom or yours?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. Please let me know what you think. Your kudos and comments encourage me more than you could ever know. ❤


End file.
